After a Long Day
by MIDnight1218
Summary: (YAOI SMUT) Link is expected to be the epitome of hard work and perfect form when representing the princess and Hyrule's soldiers. However, he can always rely on his loyal shadow pet to take off his stress.


"You look like you need some special attention tonight, Master, my light, my love," Dark's voice sang in a way that had your mind racing. It was deep, thick and filled with a dangerous amount of charm. You tend to compare it to caramel. So sweet.

Dark had already taken the kind incentive to buy you flowers and chocolates, light the room with just a few candles, make the bed and have everything set out on the nightstand for convenience. Dark was there only to make his master happy after all. You trudged into your room tired and sore after a long day of training in heavy armor.

It was more than a welcoming sight to see Dark in nothing but tights and sparkling jewellery decorating his ears, hands and arms. Things you had given him as praise for being such a good boy. He smiled and swayed his hips and that was quick to break down the strict facade you carried all day. You cracked a smile as well and let your shoulders slump after 16 hours of maintaining perfect posture.

Dark was quick to appear in front of you. He closed and locked the door behind you and got to work unstrapping the armor, piece by piece. He pulled your shirt over your head as well. His fingers only ghosted against your palm and you were more than happy to chase the gentle contact to the bed. You let out a gentle sigh as you laid atop the soft mattress and fresh blankets face down, inhaling their floral scent. You heard a chuckle above you. You shifted up so you could bury your face in the pillow.

There was another pressure on the bed to your right, then it was on both sides of your hips. A slight tug on the ribbon in your hair to let your hair fall loose around your neck. Dark brushed the hair away from your skin, his cold fingers danced along the back of your neck making you shiver. He was always so cold. He had no body heat but you were more than happy to provide it for him. He leaned down lingering for a few moments before pressing a kiss the now exposed neck. He latched on and sucked and bit. Right beneath the hairline, the bottom of your neck, each shoulder blade, the connection between neck and shoulder, finally the side of your neck, no doubt leaving bruises. Ah, skin so cold; mouth so hot.

After he had finished claiming your neck he straightened once more and straddled your ass. You turned your head to watch him out of the corner of your eye. He ran his finger tips up and down the expanse of your back. After a few laps he grabbed a bottle of lotion and smeared some into his hands and grasped at your lower back. He gently pushed into the muscles with the balls of his palms. He continued this action as his hands slowly inched their way to your shoulders. He caressed your shoulders, your neck, your cheek and down again. Gently putting pressure into your shoulders, he rubbed in circles. This made your body seize up and your tight muscles ache. But still he carried on unfazed.

"Wow, Master. You're very tense," he purred, "The princess and her silly sheika lady push you too hard. You deserve better. But it's okay, I'm here to take care of your every need and desire."

He leaned down, pressing his chest to your back, to leave a lick down the shell of your ear. He took your piercing into his mouth and sucked on the earlobe. The force of the circles increased and you could feel the muscles giving way and stretching. You couldn't help but moan at the feeling, like a weight had been finally lifted off your shoulders. The moan must have spurred something in Dark because as the sound escaped your lips Dark nipped at your ear and his chest rumbled slightly, like a purr. After your shoulders had completely liquified he ran his hands down your sides slowly. He stopped and pressed frequently as if counting your ribs as he passed them by. He traced your pelvic bone. He sat up again and started working on your back. With the pass of each motion into your back he would grind down against you. You sighed out his name. He pressed himself down harder.

He had massaged his way back down to your waist and your body felt amazing by the time he did. You didn't think you would be able to support yourself if you tried to stand, good thing you had no intentions to. He pulled down the back of the waistband on your tights. He ground down on you again and the bulge in his pants was suddenly very noticeable against your bare ass.

"Oh, Dark," You let out a hum when he grinded at the sound of his name, "Hah, go real slow, and no cumming before I do."

"Of course, Master. I wouldn't dream of having it any other way. How could I ever reach climax without feeling your heat choking my cock as you scream for me in absolute ecstasy," He purred, suddenly against your ear.

His tongue invaded your ear. You gasped in surprise from the sudden closeness and heat. His fingers suddenly invaded your mouth.

You sucked instinctually. He had oil placed on the night stand to your right but you weren't complaining. You lavished the three digits with your tongue. Dark encouraged a heated pace by syncing the force of your sucks with the power of his grinding. After he was satisfied with exploring every part of your mouth he pulled them out slowly. You watched as the string of saliva connecting the two of you stretched and broke. He bit at your shoulder as he traced his fingers around your ring of muscles. You tensed at the cold and wet feeling. He pushed in a single digit and rubbed at your walls. He spat on your entrance before he pushed in a second and stretched you out slowly, forcing a strangled moan out of you. You couldn't help but think of the first time you brought Dark to your room in Hyrule castle. Zelda had no trust in your plan to keep the all-powerful hero's shadow in your bedroom. You reassured her over and over again that he would be unarmed, locked in the room (for your use only), and trained to be your proper and well behaved pet shadow. She still detested the idea and made you cut the talons he called nails. He hated it for awhile, but since you and him began... engaging, he hasn't complained once. You were pulled out of your fond reminiscing by a harsher-than-necessary penetration with a third finger. He let out a growl of 'don't ignore me' or something; it was kind of hard to pay attention to anything with fast rhythm of friction and stretching.

"I said slow! Oh, bad boy!" you couldn't keep your voice as stern as you wanted while it was laced in your desperate moans. Dark pulled out his fingers and quickly snatched your hips and pushed them up, raising you onto your knees. He spread your cheeks and let out a whistle.

'You look so pretty nice and stretched, good enough to eat," he chuckled.

You let out a startled yelp when you felt his hot breath against your ass. He pressed a serpentine tongue at your gaping hole. His tongue was long, thin, flexible and heavenly. The hot, wet muscle tied itself in knots within you and he lapped happily against your walls and rim. Just as you started to feel the pressure building once more he left you empty and shaking.

He gently coaxed you onto your back. He traced his fingers on your hips, slowly dragging them towards your cock. He kissed his way up your abs and up to your pecs. He shifted to pull off his own tights (finally) letting out a soft sigh as his full erection was released from the confining fabric. He pressed himself in between your thighs, his hard flesh against yours. He reached over and grabbed one of the bottles of oil and drizzled it over your groins, making his gentle rocking against you slick and hot. He pressed down on you again and took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking and rolling it in his teeth gently, sending shivers up your spine. He took the other in oiled fingers. Dark's spare hand held your cock. Running up and down your inches and rubbing the tip, pressing into your slit. He dragged his hand down and rubbed under the glans. Forming a slow, steady rhythm of stroking your shaft. You had long passed the point of being reduced to a moaning mess beneath your shadow. You were almost feeling overstimulated and bucked desperately into the teasing hand, however Dark maintained the slow, teasing pace. And you loved every second of it.

Until he pulled away completely.

"Oh, my goddesses! Dark, give me more!" You arched your back, and groaned out more helpless pleas, most deteriorating into an incoherent mess of "Please", "Dark", "Fuck" and "More".

After you finally regained your composure the first thing you focused on was his devilish smirk.

"By the Deity, you are such a slut, Master. Less of 'Hyrule's hero' more 'Hyrule's whore' huh?"

Dark shifted downwards. You were filled with anticipation as he brought his head down to your member. He dragged his lips over the head. He ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh. He opened his mouth wide and pressed your member against the flat of his tongue, he made direct eye contact. His hand grabbed the base and slowly dragged his hand up. Precum beaded from your tip and Dark licked it off. You couldn't tear your eyes off his gaze and mouth. You watched as your length disappeared slowly into his mouth. This managed to break your stare as you threw your head back, overwhelmed by the heat consuming you. His tongue wrapped its way around you multiple times and slid off. He took you in a little deeper. His tight throat constricted around your head. And farther down still. The more he took in; the more your flesh was stimulated by his convulsing throat. He brought his head back up, sucking the entire way. He continued to bob his head. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging a little harder than you probably should have. Dark took your cock down all the way into his throat and moaned excitedly at the slight pain you were eliciting. The vibrations ran up your shaft and left your head swimming. You tugged harder.

Dark pulled off, and dipped down to give your sack a quick suck and pulled away again. He snatched up the bottle of oil. Hooking his arms under the back of your knees and throwing them up over his shoulders, your lower body was hoisted into the air. He poured the oil over your bodies once again, coating his erection and your open hole. Rubbing the tip of his cock against your entrance, slipping it in and out teasingly. You felt yourself tighten and rock your hips involuntarily , welcoming him into you. He grabbed your hips tightly to hold them still and leaned his forehead against yours.

"You have to tell me what you want, Master. Use your words. Ask nicely," He purred, brushing his lips against yours and occasionally flicking his tongue against them.

"Hah hah, fuck me Dark! Fuck me good and deep! Please me!" You were desperate and panting. You dug your nails into any piece of his flesh you could get your hands on.

"As you wish, Master," He chuckled darkly.

You grabbed him by the hair and looked him in the eye, blood red surrounded by black against an endless blue, trying to establish your dominance over your shadow, despite your compromised position. His eyes used to intimidate you. Deep red irises, the sclera was a void of black and contrasted stunningly against his eerily white skin and lashes. You felt like you could get lost in the exotic colouration. "Slow," You hissed when you finally remembered the world outside of those eyes.

He began pushing in slowly. You counted every inch as it slid in, stretching you to your limits. It felt like forever before you finally felt his hips press flush against your ass. He remained still and let out a soft moan at the feeling of being fully sheathed. You swore you could feel every detail of his shaft every time your walls constricted around him. Every ridge and twitch and drop of precum. Dark pulled out until the tip slowly buried himself into you with a drawn out moan.

He pulled out again and adjusted his angle. He gave one sharp thrust and... Oh! Yes!There it was. Dark knew where your sweet spot was off by heart. He knew everything about you.

"You have the most amazing body. So hot. So tight," He punctuated each praise with a deep thrust into your prostate. He worked himself into a slow and steady place. He wrapped a hand around your cock and synced the strokes with the rocking of his hips. You arched your back as you began panting heavily. Your need for more stimulation was overwhelming. You thrusted your body back against him, working his cock into you faster and harder. Dark was happy to oblige to you unspoken demands, he grabbed your hips and slammed into you. His rhythm broke into an overstimulating speed. You grasped at the blankets beneath you, feeling defenseless against your screaming nerves and quivering body. You couldn't think straight and your muscles felt weak. Bruises forming under Dark's powerful grasp. You were so deliciously close, there was no trying to hold back your screams of pleasure. You dug your fingernails into his wrists and bucked backed, all rhythm lost to you. You could only focus on your own approaching orgasm, Dark obediently kept you in pace.

Heat and pleasure washed over you in waves as you finished. You felt your hot liquid spill onto your stomach and chest. Dark continued to pound into your body. You felt his member twitch. He buried himself to the hilt. You felt his steaming cum fill you up and drip out of your hole. He pulled out slowly with a moan.

Dark put your legs down gently and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You were too tired to bring yourself to kiss back but let out a happy hum. You closed your eyes feeling sleep bringing you in. Dark rolled off to the side and his weight disappeared from the bed. A few moments later you felt something warmly damp and soft run across your abdomen, a rag to wipe you clean. Dark pulled the covers out from beneath you carefully. He cuddled up to your side and pressed you against him, pulling the blankets over the both of you. He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your temple between whispering sweet things to you until you fell asleep.


End file.
